Borders are Drawn
by BleedTheFreak23
Summary: It is the first day of the long awaited fair, and survivors of all four communities come together to celebrate and shop at Alexandria. Rick Grimes and three others leave to go after Carl, who has gone missing. They assume the fair will be safe, but little do they know... an evil lurks right at home.
1. Olivia

"Trust me, you've already done enough!"

Alpha stood off to the side, blending in as people talked loudly and shuffled past her. She eyed the larger man until he disappeared into the sea of people, rushing off seemingly excited.

She began to wander through the crowd, her machete firmly in place in its sheath, bobbing against her right thigh as she walked. She walked slowly, trying to blend in as much as possible. In the back of her mind she knew there was a chance people would recognize her, especially if one of them was a leader. She ignored the thoughts and continued on, knowing the chance was unlikely if she was smart… and acted fast.

She scanned the crowd and began to pick people out. That man who was talking to the blacksmith? The larger black guy with a feather still rushing around the fair? The blonde man who kind of resembled Kurt Cobain, or perhaps his one-legged friend who walked assisted by a crutch next to him? She eyed several shop keepers, weighing the risk factor and wondering how long it'd take for anyone to notice they were gone, at least at the booths with multiple people.

Her mind began to churn as the smell of fresh baked bread began to seep into her nostrils. A smell she hasn't experienced since her former life. She was drawn towards the booth where an older woman, maybe in her forties, handed out recently wrapped bread to a small child and her mom. Another woman popped her head out behind her, this one a little more chubby and with brown hair.

"Alright Anne, this should get us through today. I'll help you out here after I get this all put away, and once the crowd dies I'll go back and help out the girls prepare for tomorrow." She told her from behind.

"Oh thank god, Olivia… this place is packed! I swear last years festival wasn't nearly this busy." Anne told her, smiling at her. Anne was a woman in her mid thirties, with blonde hair tied back into a bun.

"People just love our bread that much I guess." Olivia smirked and replied back. "Let me just get this back and I'll come help you out, and get you a break." She said pushing an empty four-wheeler back out from the small stand.

Olivia began to push it carefully through the crowd, the windmill in sight. She began to push it faster before a woman stopped ahead of her, Olivia stopping in her tracks and swerving the four-wheeler out of the way to avoid her.

"Oh goodness, I'm so sorry!" Olivia said as she began to straight it out again. "I didn't see you there… today's just so busy and—" she began.

"Don't worry about it." She told her softly. "I get it… it's crowded here. If I had a dime for every time someone nearly knocked me over…"

"You would have a bunch of useless change." Olivia giggled at her joke.

"Say… you're the woman who runs that bakery, aren't you?" She asked. "That bread smells amazing… reminds me of simpler times."

"Oh yes!" Olivia perked up. "It's my passion, and it's making me so happy seeing everyone enjoying it. Seriously, when was the last time you ever had bread?" She asked.

"Stale bread… very stale bread, years ago." She smiled weakly. "I can't wait to get my hands on some. You know, it was always something I wanted to get into, baking…"

"Well as I'm proving right now, it's never too late." Olivia smiled.

"Actually… would you mind if you told me the process behind it? Maybe you're right, it's not too late…"

"Yes!" Olivia said excitedly. "Just let me put this away and I'll be right back." Olivia hurriedly pushed the four-wheeler back into the windmill before joining back up with the woman.

"So when did you start this?" She asked, walking along the crowd as Olivia began to follow her.

"Oh not too long ago, I've been reading up on these old books that were brought back recently, and Eugene helped set the place up so we could actually make it. Hey… you know I don't recognize you, are you from the Sanctuary?" Olivia asked her as they began to walk away from the crowd.

"Yeah… I'm still new there… but I wouldn't exactly mind moving here…" She smiled. "So… about setting up the bakery…" She said softly as her right hand began to slide down her side, touching the hilt of the machete as they walked further away from the crowd.


	2. Josh

"Come on, don't be a pussy." Justin Harlan said holding a bottle of unmarked liquor. He sat behind the church with Mikey, Anna, Josh, and a few other kids.

"Okay…" Mikey said taking the bottle, and taking a small sip, instantly reacting from the burn. "Oh… gross! What is this?"

"I don't know, Brandon scored it from his parents. Too bad he's not allowed to leave their side." Justin said as he took the bottle back. "You barely took a drink, what is this, your first time?" He asked.

"Yeah…" Mikey said softly, rubbing his arm slowly.

"Whatever… Anna, you want some?" He asked. Anna's face turned red and her eyes began to shift away from him.

"I don't know… I don't think I should…" Anna said crossing her arms nervously. "I— I should really get going…"

"What? Aren't you the girl who showed everyone her tits? Now you're shying away?" Justin asked. Anna turned red and got up, quickly walking away.

"You better not tell!" Justin yelled at her. He sighed and shook his head. "Pussy." He turned towards Josh. "Here, take some before I take it all for myself."

"Uh… Yeah sure, thanks." He said taking a small swig, trying his best to not show a reaction to it." He handed the bottle back and looked down into his lap, the carved Unicorn that Carl made for him sat.

"When are you going to give that to Wendy?" Mikey whispered to him as Justin turned his attention to some Kingdom kids. "You've been holding onto that thing since Carl left."

"I know… I wanted to give it to her today… I just haven't seen her at all." Josh told him, picking up the unicorn and clutching it in his hand.

"Wait, you haven't? I did, before we got here… she was walking with Annie to feed the horses, probably." Mikey told him.

"Shit, really?" Josh smiled. He stood up in a hurry and laughed. "Should've just asked, thanks!" He said before turning away.

"Wait, where are you going?" Justin asked him, which Josh ignored. "Asshole! Don't fucking tell!"

Josh ran towards where the horses were kept, Annie still there brushing the mane of one. He paused and looked around, spotting Wendy heading off into a secluded area outside the fair, past the outer rim of the fair.

He began to follow after her, trying to catch up with her, holding the unicorn tight. He made his way through the crowded outer section and turned the corner to the right of the wall, and looked for Wendy who was nowhere to be seen. Josh began to walk forward as an arm wrapped tightly around his throat, a hand covering his mouth firmly.

"Say anything and you'll regret it…" A male's voice said with a harsh, gruff whisper, pulling Josh along to the side. "Guess you'll do just fine…" He said before removing his hand from his mouth, and pushing a knife into his back.

"P—please… don't hurt me… I— I'll do whatever you… you want." Josh stuttered out softly, his body shaking.

"Walk, now." The man said before pushing the knife into his body, poking the tip nearly into his skin. The man's foot kicked the unicorn, which Josh dropped, into the grass as the man carefully walked him towards an abandoned and burnt down home, and out of view was Wendy came back, a small bundle of flowers in her hand as she took a deep breath, and made her way back towards the crowd.


	3. Carson

"Oh man, this place is so packed. I swear this is way more than the one we held last year." Harlan Carson said, his brother by his side, both looking around the festival grounds from the railing of the recently built hotel.

"I'm not sure where to even begin… they really went all out this year. We need to top them next time." Emmett said, adjusting his glasses.

"Well we got two years… if they hold one at the Sanctuary… they are kind of the black sheep of the community." Harlan replied.

"Tell me about it." Emmett said, with a soft sigh. "I still feel like some people look at me differently because I had to be with them."

"Well, forget those people Emmett, they're not worth worrying about. People will be petty, even in the apocalypse, it seems." Harlan said, putting his hand onto his brother's shoulder and smiling.

"Yeah, true… thanks… and you know I hate being called that." Emmett replied, sneering at him.

"Sorry… it's just… odd to call you by your last name… since, it's mine too, but I'll try." Harlan smiled warmly. "Let's get down there, I'm itching to check out some of the tables. I heard Earl made some special weapons for today, not that I ever get out to fight much" He smirked.

"I want to check out what those guys from the Kingdom are setting up. I heard they got some really cool armor they've made." Carson said. "Seriously though, have you ever been out to fight?" He asked with a smirk right back at him.

"I could ask the same about you, don't see the need for armor for a man who spends most of his time reading inside." Harlan laughed. "Meet back up here for food in an hour or so?"

"Sounds good to me, see you later." Carson said walking in the opposite direction of his brother. He made his way down the stairs and looked through the crowd towards the outer part of the fair, still amazed at the amount of people.

He walked through the crowd, the smell of different kinds of food making his stomach already growl. A familiar, scarred face came into view, Mark walking alongside Amber. Mark seemed to be feigning a happiness, as he walked slowly, while Amber walked, her arms crossed and face clearly displeased. Carson did a quick, awkward small wave which was briefly returned from Mark, before he walked behind other people.

"I'll never understand why they chose to stay at the Sanctuary…" Carson mumbled to himself as he continued to walk. A bigger man he didn't recognize shouldered him, and hurried off into the crowd. Carson stopped and touched his left shoulder, gritting his teeth as he looked back at the man. "Asshole…"

"Excuse me! Sir!" A man ran up to Carson, looking frantic. He had light brown hair and appeared to be in his thirties. His stubbled appeared, as if he just shaved earlier that morning. "Do you know where a doctor is… please… my-" He began.

"My brother is a doctor… but I can help too. I've been helping him out with it, what's wrong?" He asked, touching the man's arm in an attempt to calm him down.

"It's my sister… we were just arriving and… she started shaking… I think it's a seizure." The main said softly, shaking as he looked terrified.

"Hey calm down, I'll go and see what's going on, where is she? Right outside the gate?" Carson asked him.

"No… god no maybe a mile out… I ran here, as fast as I could…" He said. "People have been ignoring me… I can't get anyone to help!"

"Hey don't worry, we'll go help her, just lead the way." Carson said, fixing his glasses.

"Let's hurry!" He said rushing away, Carson following after him down the road, and towards the wooded area, where the man took a sharp left and disappeared into the trees.

"How far is she?!" Carson yelled after him, holding his glasses as he ran. "And slow down! I can barely keep—"

Carson was cut off by a swift hit to the side of his head, as he ran by a large tree several feet into the wooded area. Carson fell down and held his head, looking up at bald woman, looking down at him with pure hatred in her eyes, holding an old, rusty tire iron. The man stopped running, and turned back towards him, pulling a knife out from under his shirt, and holding it tightly as he walked towards Carson.


	4. Tammy

"No, absolutely not!" Tammy snipped, looking down at her son. "You are not to leave our side, we've talked about this."

"But mom! Justin doesn't have to stay around his parents! How is this fair?!" Brandon asked.

"Don't talk back to your mother." Morton grumbled, keeping his vision straight forward and not looking down at him.

"I don't give a damn what Claudette and her husband do with their son! I'm still pissed that that Grimes boy is getting off scot-free, but it doesn't change the fact your little ass could've gotten us kicked out if we weren't lucky. So you're staying with your father and I, and there will be no exceptions." She growled at him. "We're going to have a nice time here and I won't have you running off getting into any more trouble!"

"Fine…" Brandon said, crossing his arms in defeat.

"Now, where would everyone like to go?" She asked, her tone of voice changing into a much sweeter and softer version of herself.

"Don't matter to me none." Morton said looking around. "I kinda want to check out the guns them boys from here are selling. Been looking for a new rifle."

"Yeah! Can we mom?" Brandon asked excitedly, perking up as his eyes began big and hopeful. Morton rubbed the top of his head for a moment proud of his son.

"Oh sure, how about I'll meet you boys over there? I need to find the restroom first, had a little too much coffee earlier." Tammy said to them.

"Okay hun, we won't leave any time soon, this one seems to be wanting his first gun…" Morton said looking down at him. "Maybe next festival, but I'll let you hold one." Brandon's excitement died down just a little, but still seemed eager to go.

Tammy waved goodbye and turned around, scanning the area as her husband and son left the opposite way.

"Now where is the damn bathroom around here?" She asked herself as she walked around the area. "Such inconvenience not to have one close by…" she mumbled to herself. She noticed one of the Alexandrians walking around, and flagged him down by waving at him. "Hey, Hey you live here, right?!"

The man stopped and looked at her confused, and walked towards her, his friend trailing behind slowly with the aid of his crutches.

"Can… can I help you?" Aaron asked her softly, confused as to why she looked so frantic. Heath stopped right behind him, looking at her as she looked around the area.

"You two live here right? Where the hell are the bathrooms? I've been looking for ages!" She said. "You guys should've had some up here!" Aaron and Heath looked at each other raising their eyebrows, and back at her.

"Uh… we have some along the wall, and one outside the gate… just in case. They're pretty close to the watchtower…" He told her, scratching the back of his head.

"Ugh… you people make things so damn difficult…" she said before storming off.

"I didn't tell you where…" Aaron began to say, before trailing off. He laughed and turned to Heath, smirking at him.

"Wonder what her problem is…" Heath said softly.

Tammy wandered along the edges of the front wall, finally finding where the bathrooms were located. She observed the line for the woman's bathroom, a line five deep. Tammy scoffed and and shook her head, and turned towards the gate.

"Never going to one of these again…" Tammy muttered to herself as she walked towards the entrance, and peeked outside the open gate. She turned right towards the wall, and looked around. "Not a damn bathroom in sight…" She stepped on a wooden object, pushing it into the soft soil. She kept moving, looking back to see what it was, moving on when there was nothing obvious to be seen.

She turned the corner and spotted a lonely outhouse past a small patch of flowers, piles of lumber and various construction tools laying around it. She smiled and made her way towards it, hurrying inside and locking the door.

She sat down, and waited only for a moment before the door began to shake a little, a knock coming soon after.

"Jesus Christ give me a second! I just got in!" She yelled back. The door stopped moving, and silence came from the other end. Tammy finished up and opened the door, and stepped out.

"Okay, you can—" She stopped and looked around, not seeing anyone sight. She began to turn to look behind her when a large arm wrapped around her neck, choking her slightly.

"Shut the hell up and this'll be a lot easier…" A deep voice growled. Tammy struggled for a moment, as his hand began to cover her mouth. She bit down on his left pointer finger, which made him release her mouth.

"My husband is going to fucking kill you! You fucking cunt! Let go of me!" She screamed at him as she struggled more. "Somebody help!" She yelled out. She managed to break free for a moment, and began to run away, but was pulled back by her left arm, and spun around.

Tammy's eyes lit up as she saw an older man, in his forties. His face was grizzled and his brown stubble has begun to turn gray. A large scar from his chin to his cheek took up most of the right side of his face. He was a tall and burly man.

For once, Tammy couldn't muster any words, and instead could only look into his eyes. The man produced a knife, and in a swift motion, jammed it into the center of her neck. Tammy choked for a moment, blood forming around the blade as well as her mouth. The man pulled the knife away, Tammy falling to the dirt, with blood quickly rushing out of her throat and pooling around her.

The man picked her up, and began to drag her body behind the outhouse as Carlos leaned out of the watchtower. He watched the area for a moment, completely still besides some light rustles of the trees. He shrugged as he sat back down, and went back to his book.


	5. Luke

"God, I never thought I'd be eating kettle corn again, finding this place was the best thing that could've happened to us." Yumiko said happily, grinning wide as she worked on the bag she had gotten.

"Yeah… we really lucked out. This place seems really safe… everyone is friendly, for the most part. Yeah… yeah I'm glad we can call his place home now." Magna said to her. "Right Luke? Did you ever think we'd find a place even half as nice as this?"

"Yeah… we got lucky." Luke said softly. He stared off in the other direction, slouching slightly as he walked. The other two spoke as the words went in one ear and out the other for him, his eyes drawn towards the crowd.

"Oh… clothes? Shoes? God, I feel like I'm at the mall, this is amazing." Yumiko said before stopping at one of the booths selling boots.

"Seriously, I think I'm going to start stocking up on clothes for when it gets colder, I lost a lot of mine before we got here." Magna said. "Is there anything you wanted to go check out? I'm sure this is boring for you." She said turning towards Luke.

"Huh?" He asked, turning his head towards her. "Oh, yeah… I mean… I don't mind." He told her with a weak smile.

"Oh come on, don't lie. I don't want you to be stuck with us all day. Go do something you want, and meet back up with us for dinner. Chances are we'll be around here an hour or so from now." Magna smiled at him.

"Okay, yeah sure. I'll see you later Magna." Luke said feigning a smile. He gave her a small wave before turning away from her, his smile dropping instantly. He began to sulk through the crowd, sighing softly as he looked through the booths, his eyes darting back and forth between them.

Luke slowly stumbled towards a booth selling coffee, another customer at the booth mixing her coffee together.

"Just one cup." He said softly. "Please." He told the man at the counter. He nodded and turned, grabbing a mug and beginning to pour the coffee from the pot.

"You certainly seem like you need some… don't look so good…" The bald woman said with a sly smile.

"Gee thanks lady, means a lot..." Luke said sarcastically, rolling his eyes as the man put the mug in front of him. "Do I need to give you something?" He asked.

"On the House… lady is right, you seem like you need it." The man said with a grin, before turning back. Luke shook his head and began to pour the powdered creamer in, and began to mix it.

"So seriously, what's your story?" The woman asked again. "I won't be mean again, I promise…" she took a sip of her coffee, and smiled.

"I rather not talk about it in front of people… or to some stranger…" Luke said putting some sugar in now.

"There's no strangers here, only friends… unless you make someone not a friend, I guess." She smiled. "Point is, you can talk to me." She told him. "Walk and talk?"

Luke looked at her for a moment, still stirring his coffee. He looked down at it, the coffee swirling around the cup, before looking back at her, looking into her eyes, and cracking a smile.

"You know what? Sure." He picked the mug up and took a sip. "I'm just glad that people here are so friendly, it's really nice."

"Yeah… we sure are." She smiled back at him and began to walk with him.

"Hey! Just bring those mugs back please!" The man yelled towards them as they walked through the crowd.

"️There's a spot up here I like to go to… I like to go and just sit sometimes, think of better times." She said softly, walking towards an area surrounded by trees.

"Nice, mind if I borrow it after this?" He asked with a small grin.

"Nope… so what's going on with you, talk to me?" She asked, sipping more coffee.

"Well… not to sound like I'm just whining a lot… the leader of our group… and maybe you've seen her… she's that cute girl with long brown hair." He started. "I just… we've been together for awhile and I'm really falling for her, but she's just— so oblivious. I'm not sure if she'll ever notice unless I straight up tell her, and even then… what if it ruins things?"

"Ah, Love problems… got it." She said nodding as they approved the edge of the trees. She looked behind her, and towards the watchtower that stood further away, no one looking towards them.

"I just want to be with her, you know? I love being around her and we're friends so it's kind of nice— but I want more. I swear she'll never pick up on any thing like that. Two of our friends have been fucking for weeks and she literally had no clue." He laughed. He leaned against the tree, and sighed, and looked at her. "I haven't seen you before, you're from this community?"

"Oh yeah… it's a big community. I haven't seen you until only a few minutes ago." She said. "So this girl…"

"Yeah I just…" a noise came from behind Luke, making him stop and look back.

"Probably just an animal." She said, moving closer to him.

"Yeah… anyway… so that's my issue… just girl stuff, nothing special." He said softly. "Thanks for letting me just complain to you."

"Oh… trust me I don't mind. Women— they can just be… so evil sometimes, trust me I know." She said getting closer to him, staring into his eyes.

"I… I never said she was evil, not even close…" Luke said puzzled, looking at her with big eyes as he backed further into the tree. A twig snapped next to him, causing him to turn quickly to his right.

A shotgun was shoved into his face, Luke freezing as the larger man stood there. He pushed the barrel into Luke's forehead, and motioned for him to look ahead. He turned towards Alpha, and was now holding a machete, her coffee soaking into the dirt now.

"We got everyone tied up and deep into the woods… that are still alive. Sorry about that one Alpha… it was necessary." He said, his voice gruff and deep.

"Just let me kill the rest…" She said as she looked Luke in his eyes, who was starting to tear up and shake. She closed her eyes for a second, and turned away towards the other man. "Let's wait for the other one to get back, and we'll start preparing the wagon… I want at least ten… but don't be afraid to take more." Alpha told him. She turned around and kicked the mug that she had dropped, and stopped. "Take him back now, and get back in there. We got more work to do."


	6. Erin

"Come on Erin? Again?! You just left for one!" Paula yelled at her, causing people walking by to stare over in the direction. Paula was a woman in her late thirties, with blonde hair just barely touching her shoulders.

"Like an hour ago? Paula please just calm down, I'll be only a moment, I'm just going for a quick smoke." Erin said to her, an old and crumpled pack in her hand, only three cigarettes left inside.

"Good fucking God! Judi and I are busting our asses for this stupid bake sale and you keep ditching us, it's absolutely becoming a habit! Even when we were fucking baking them!" Paula protested.

"Jesus Paula, calm down please, you're causing a scene." Judi said, touching her shoulder. Judi was a bit older than Paula, though she didn't look it. She wore her dark hair down to her shoulders, a red Bandana covering up the front of her head. "Let the lady have a smoke, we're not even that busy right now, we'll survive five minutes." She told her. Erin smiled at her and nodded.

"Thank you, I'm sorry you're upset with me, darling I promise I'll give you a break the moment I get back, even an extended one… just stressing myself out real bad as of late…" She said, holding the pack up to them. "Picking up old bad habits might not be the best… but it's helping." She smiled at them and quickly made her way out of the crowd, and towards the left side of the wall. She leaned against the concrete wall, and lit a cigarette.

She sat there for a moment, smoke rising slowly from the cigarette in her hand as faint sound came from the woods, almost like conversation. She tried to squint as a man came around from the side.

"Holy shit, I knew I smelled cigarettes! Oh god I haven't had one in years!" The man said excitedly, walking up towards her. Erin looked at him, studying him as he got closer. "Is someone selling them? God, I'd kill for a pack… even half of one."

"Oh… not a clue… maybe? I had to fight for this, trust me." She smiled softly at him. "Being here before the great Rick Grimes gets you some pull, sometimes." She winked.

"Damn, why do I get the feeling when I find someone who was selling, they'll be all out?" He joked with a warm smile. "Shit… I hate to ask, but can I have one… if you're willing and able?" He asked moving closer to her.

"Sure… I mean the Lord blessed me with this pack, I didn't deserve it I think- sharing is alright with me." She smiled and pulled one out, and handed it to him. "Need a light?"

"Please…" He said, putting it in his mouth. She pulled a match and struck it, lighting the end for the man. "Thanks…" He said softly. He looked up towards the forest area, and sighed.

"Got a name stranger?" Erin asked him.

"Huh?" He said took by surprise. "Oh… uh… it's-" He looked back towards the forest area. "It's Jack, my names Jack." He smiled. "Yours?"

"Erin, nice to meet you Jack." She smiled. "I haven't seen you before, and I took pride knowing everyone at least from the Hilltop and here. Kingdom?"

"Oh yeah- kinda of new…" He said softly. "I'm from Pennsylvania, finally decided to make my way down here, felt it was time to move south some."

"Well I'm glad you're here." She smiled at him. "You know I'm having a bake sale, you should follow me back and I'll give you a cookie, or a muffin. You seem like a muffin kind of man."

"Heh… yeah- I guess I do like muffins…" He said with a half smile. A twig snapped from the forest, making both of them look towards it. Alpha appeared before them, her hand still clutching the machete and her face surprised to see them. Erin looked towards Jack, who had drawn a pistol, and was pointing it at her.

"What is-" Erin asked, dropping the half-smoked cigarette to the ground. Jack frowned, and looked away from her.

"I'm sorry…" He said as Alpha came closer. "Don't say a word or I'll kill you… follow the bald lady please…" Alpha came up to her and grabbed her arm, and turned towards Jack.

"You got to be more aggressive in your approach." She said coldly. "I know you're not weak, don't make friends. You know what we're here for. Now get back out there."

"Y- yes Alpha." Jack said, dropping the cigarette to the ground and stomping his out, before turning back towards the the the wall, where the fair was still going on behind it. Alpha shook her head and grabbed Erin by the back of her shirt, who was petrified from fear.

"Move." She said as she pushed her along towards the forest once more, her machete pressed against Erin's back.


	7. Ken

"Damn crutches…" Ken grumbled as he tried to walk slowly with the assistance of his wooden, specially made crutch. He sighed and stopped, sitting down on a lawn chair in between two of the shops.

"Ken?" A voice called out from the crowd of people. Harlan stepped forward, smiling at him. "Hey! Good to see you up and about, how's the leg feeling?" He asked him.

"Alright… I guess… it hurts a bit…" He began. "I just hate how it's slowing me down, I was supposed to meet up with Marco, dude probably thinks I'm ditching him." He sighed softly.

"Just tell him when you eventually find him… I'm glad you're doing well. They really knew what they were doing- you could've very easily ended up like Rick." He told him.

"Walking just about as slow as him." He smiled weakly. "Have you seen Marco around? Maybe I'm just missing him." He asked.

"Nope, have you seen my brother? I went over by the booth those men from the Kingdom set up but he wasn't anywhere in sight, I just can't seem to find him…" Harlan told him.

"Probably the same reason why I can't find Marco, too many people in one area." Ken replied. "Good luck finding him though." Ken stood back up slowly, using his crutch to pull himself up. "Tell Carson I said hi by the way."

"Will do, good luck finding Marco." Harlan said before turning away and disappearing back into the crowd. Ken slowly began hobbling forward, looking to both sides as be scoped the area out.

"Where the hell are you man?" Ken muttered to himself, eyeing along the wall. He spotted a man walking towards the crowd, his face clearly in distraught. Ken watched as he kept looking around, before stopping and checking behind him. After once again, looking around, he quickly phased back into the crowd, blending away as people walked. Ken stood still and tried to follow him with his eyes. Ken turned to another man walking past him. "Hey!" He asked trying to get his attention.

"What?" Zachary turned towards him, sighing while crossing his arms, a scowl spread across his face. Zachary was a Kingdom resident, a heavy set, older black man who had began to bald.

"Did you see that weird guy walking in here? He seems really shady." Ken told him. "Dude looks like he just saw a murder…"

"No… I didn't see anything." Zachary replied before walking away without warning. Ken stood there speechless, watching as he walked. Ken shook his head and began towards the location, slowly making his way towards the side of the wall he came from. Ken stopped and looked around once he reached the side, the trees slightly rustling in the weak breeze, and a small stream of smoke rising up from the ground.

Ken moved towards it, noticing a still lit cigarette burning on the ground. Ken looked around puzzled from the scene. "Dude just hiding a smoking habit?" He asked himself before turning around. He stopped dead in his tracks he watched a bald woman slowly stride from the grassy area towards the festival… the same bald woman that had captured and held him and Dante away at their camp. Ken's eyes lit up as his jaw dropped, frozen with fear.

He began to make a soft whimper as he rushed towards the large crowd of the fair. He stopped as loud footsteps appeared behind him, rushing towards his way. He began to turn around horrified as the large Whisperer lunged towards him, tackling him down to the ground. The wooden splint holding his left leg in place snapped as he hit the ground, causing him to scream out in pain briefly, before a large hand covered his mouth.

The man picked him up quickly by his shirt, and stared him down. In pain, and confused, Ken remained motionless, as he began to feel the strong pain shoot back up his leg. Suddenly, he was propelled forward, the man tossing Ken head first into the concrete wall. Ken's head hit the wall with a hard impact, the dome of his skull cracking against it. Ken fell to the ground with a hard thud, his hand holding his head as his vision blurred, and the world around him became dizzy. He slowly turned over, his back against the wall as his brain began to throb in pain. His eyelids began to droop, as his eyesight quickly started darken. The sight of a dark, blurry figure, slowly and menacingly walking towards him, was all he saw before finally fading to black.


	8. Amber

"Jesus Christ Mark! Literally no one is paying attention to you!" Amber stopped and waited off to the side of the festival, by the hotel, until Mark realized, and turned towards her, his face confused and upset. Amber rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

"But… I swear… people are-" He began, his voice soft.

"Seriously, no one cares. You're dragging down this entire event for me." She sighed. "Babe… I love you, really." She walked up close to him and smiled weakly at him. "I know you're self conscious about it, but you look fine, okay?" She kissed his cheek. "Let's just enjoy this day, okay babe?" He asked taking his hand into hers and smiling warmly at him.

Mark looked at her for a moment, his mouth slightly open, before closing it and frowning. He looked down and turned away slightly towards the left, and nodded.

"I…" He began. "I just… I can feel the stares… I know they're judging me." He said in an defeated tone. He looked back up to her, his eyes began to water slightly. "People at the Sanctuary… they're used to it. It's normal… here? With three communities we've barely ever been to? I'm a freak."

"A freak?" Amber asked surprised. "No, you're not a damn freak!" She said to him with disgust. "Rick Grimes still walks around with one hand and a bum leg and he's the closest thing we have to a superhero! His son is severely disfigured and missing a damn eye yet he's still insanely respected! And Dwight… Dwight was burned with the same damn iron, just like you! And he's our leader!" She yelled at him. She stopped once she heard how loud she had gotten, and frowned. "Sorry…" She began.

"All those guys… they've done something… they are the reason things are as good as we got them right now… me?" He looked up, tears in his eyes. "I haven't done anything of note… I'm just an outcast."

"Jesus Christ Mark…" Amber sighed and placed her head in her hand. "I… I just need to go for a bit." She looked at him, and frowned. "I'm sorry… but I want to have fun- and I'm… not." She told him. "I'll catch back up with you later…" She gave the sad man another look, before turning away. "I'm sorry." She muttered before stepping through a small crowd of people standing around.

Mark watched as she left, silent as he sat down on a wooden crate. He began to tear up more, wiping it away as he hid his head. He took a moment to compose himself, before standing up and looking through the crowd.

"Amber?" He called out, his voice still soft and trembly. He scanned the area, Amber nowhere in sight. Mark sighed and began to work his way up slowly, passing by Marco, who was going down the stairs. Reaching the top of the upper deck, he leaned against the railing and scanned the area down below, looking for her big gold earrings, or her light brown jacket and sky blue skirt anywhere in the crowd.

"Amber…" He began, not able to find her after multiple lookovers of the inner walls. He sighed and kept looking, tears leaving his eyes once more as he began to squeeze hard on the only recently done railing. A splinter pricked his hand, which caused him to jump a little.

He pulled the splinter out as he looked down again once more, near the entrance. For a brief moment, he thought he spotted a glimpse of Amber, walking side by side along with another man, appearing to be about the same age as Mark… and not disfigured.

He tried to get a better look, but in an instant, the two disappeared into the seemingly unending crowd of people, who filled out a good chunk of area outside the main walls. Mark whimpered softly in defeat, and leaned against the railing once more, sitting there for a moment. He got back up and composed himself briefly, before heading slowly back down the stairs.


	9. Louie

Louie and Larry stood in front of the barrels of their homemade wine, something that was proving to be a major hit already at the fair. A large crowd had gathered around their stand that was positioned right outside the newly finished hotel.

"Darius!" Louie said excitedly as he handed a glass to the man. "I'm glad to see you up and about! This one is on us."

"Thank you." Darius smiled weakly at him. "Maybe get Doc Carson a glass or two also, he's the reason I'm still alive." The man said to him. As Louie began to fill up another glass Larry began to take an order for the wine, writing it down as Oak, one of Pete's men from the boat, stood waiting.

"Alright… I should be able to get this done before you guys have to head back out…" Larry said as he finished writing down the notes.

"Bloody perfect, the boys are gonna love having that before we have to sail out again. I'll make sure Pete and I get you some good stuff for this, cheers mate!" Oak said excitedly before heading back into the crowd. As Louie chatted up with Darius, another person stepped in front of Larry, who looked up after putting the order with the rest of the orders from earlier in the day.

"Hey! Can I get you a drink, or an order?" He asked the bald woman. She smiled and looked over towards Louie, who was still talking to Darius, before looking back towards the other man.

"Maybe… you make this yourself?" She asked him as she eyed around the stand. He smirked and nodded his head.

"We sure did, it's a big hit so far. Want a taste?" He asked. The woman nodded her head, as Larry already started pouring a little out for her into a small wine glass. He handed it over to her, before she took a sip of it.

"It's really good." She smiled at him. He grinned and took a small sip of a glass he had next to his notepad. "I see you've been dipping into your own supply too."

"Oh." He laughed nervously. "Uh, it's hard to do this sober. Wasn't prepared for it all. Just helps a little to take the edge off." He said as he took another small sip. "I'm not sure where you live, but we're from the Hilltop, and we serve this stuff more often over there. So for the other communities, it's a real treat."

"I can only imagine… it sure was nice to have a taste… you said you take orders?" She asked him as he finished off his glass.

"Sure do!" Larry said excitedly. "Though I'm starting to get a decent backlog… can't promise it super fast to you. Just want some to have until next year? Or got something special going on soon?" He asked as he began to write in his notepad again. She took a step towards him, and leaned down a bit.

"Oh, I would just love it if I could get it soon…" She said softly, giving him a tender look. "I got something real special happening very soon here…"

"Oh, uh…" Larry began to blush a little. "I mean, I might be able to work on yours first… but there's also payment we'd uh- require."

"Oh I can give you any kind of payment… I know you don't want any of that worthless money." She smirked at him. "You must be cramped up sitting there all morning. Want to take a walk and discuss everything? It's going to be a big order… and I want to make sure you can fulfill it." She told him softly, fluttering her eyes at him. He gave a look to Louie, who had moved on from Darius and began to serve another person.

"Hey man, I'll uh- be back in a bit." Larry said to him. Louie looked over surprised, and made eye contact with the woman, smirking at her.

"Alright Larry, see you soon." He said with a large grin, before turning back to the customer. Larry took his notepad and pen and began to walk side by side with the woman, walking off into the crowd together.


	10. Oscar

"Hey Eduardo!" Oscar called, waving his hand towards him as he walked towards him. Eduardo turned around surprised, before smiling at the man.

"What's going on Oscar?" He asked, placing down the spear he held in his hand.

"Have you seen Dante at all? I was going to get his help with feeding the horses… but realized we're nearly out of feed already. Wanted to see if he wanted to make a trip back home to get some more." Oscar explained.

"Dante? No… he left with Rick and some others in a hurry earlier. Not sure why, couldn't find Maggie to ask her." He said.

"Really? The hell is Dante doing?" Oscar asked confused. "I'll have to ask Maggie later." He sighed.

"Actually, Ezekiel came by not too long ago too, I think he's getting ready to head out also. That man is in love." Eduardo laughed.

"That much is obvious." Oscar smirked. "What are you doing?" He asked his fellow Hilltop survivor.

"I'm actually about to go start my patrol, and then switch out with Samuel back home." He explained. "Why do you ask?"

"I was going to ask you to come with, but I'm trying to go right back once I grab some more feed. Actually… if you see Maggie, let her know I'll be back soon." He said looking back towards the stables. "I'm gonna head out now."

"Alright man, see you later." Eduardo said waving him off. Oscar began to walk towards the stables. He got inside the stable house and picked up a saddle, looking towards the horse he intended on taking. A creaking of the door alerted him, causing him to spin around.

"Hello?" He asked placing the saddle down on a small wooden table in the middle. "Eduardo?" He asked again, walking towards. The door to the barn was now open, the stillness outside showing to Oscar. He stopped halfway to the door, and took a look around, before shrugging and turning back to the table. He grabbed the saddle once more and began walking towards the horse, placing the saddle onto the horse.

Oscar began to climb up on the horse when a hand grabbed the back of his shirt, tugging him back down to the ground. His head bounced as it hit the ground, causing him to instantly grab the back of it.

"What the fuck?" He asked turning over, and beginning to rise to his feet. A swift kick to the head knocked him down once more, laying him down on his back as he looked up at the physically imposing man standing over top of him.

"Come on Shavo, don't you have any fight in you?" The man teased as Oscar began to stir again. Oscar got up slowly and looked up at the man, rage burning inside him.

"What the fuck is your issue? Who are you? A savior trying to start shit again?" He asked balling his fists up.

"No…" The man produced a blood stained knife, causing Oscar's eyes to go wide. "I'm no one… I just whisper..." He said walking towards Oscar, who was pressed against the side of the stable now, the horse by him starting to whinny.

"The fuck, you whisper? What does that even mean?" Oscar asked terrified. He eyed his own knife laying on the ground from where he was pulled down at first, then back at the man.

"Doesn't matter, you won't be alive long enough to find that out." He took a slash towards Oscar, who quickly fell to the ground and reached for his knife. Oscar rolled to his back and quickly got up, slashing his knife at the man's legs, and cutting through his pants. The man let out a surprised yelp, before stabbing the knife down onto Oscar's left shoulder before he could move out of the way more.

Oscar did not react at first, looking at the knife in shock as the blade embedded into his shoulder. Only once the man ripped it out of him did the pain come soaring through Oscar's body, who began to scream in agony. The man delivered another kick straight into his jaw, knocking Oscar back once more, this time out cold. The man put his knife away and grabbed Oscar's legs, dragging him out of the stable where a trail of blood began to form.


	11. Rosita

Rosita walked quickly the the crowd of people back into the gates of Alexandria, tears streaming down her face further and further. The guilt of everything was finally getting to her. Eugene had treated her so perfectly… before and after what happened, yet she still couldn't help but think about the other man…

She pushed her way past and stood for a moment, facing towards the recently constructed hotel. She scanned past the crowd and up towards the balcony, noticing the man that has been causing all these feelings… all the guilt… for months now.

The day Siddiq came to Alexandria, Rosita has been fixated on him. While Eugene and him shared a sweet personality… Siddiq just reminded her more of Abraham, with a bit less muscle. He just made her feel ways Eugene couldn't… yet she still loved him.

Siddiq stood and was laughing along with Pete and Oak, both of his old crew mates from The Companion. Rosita stood watching him with tears flowing down now, her lip slightly quivering as she looked over her former lover. She took one step forward, but hesitated, and stood frozen in place.

She wanted to do many things in that moment. She wanted to rush up to him and throw her arms around his bulky frame, holding him close in a deep and passionate embrace. But at the same time, she wanted to march up to him and punch him in the face for making her fall for him.

Yet all she could do… was stand. She took a step back and took one last look at Siddiq, who finally caught a glance of her and waved awkwardly. Rosita let out a weak cry and rushed off back through the crowd, out of the gates and away from the festival.

She found a log away a bit away from Alexandria, and began to cry into her hands. She wiped away her tears as the sound of a twig snapping alerted her, causing her to spin around quickly.

A bald headed woman stood there, her hands up as she smiled at her.

"Sorry to startle you hun…" She said stepping closer. Rosita calmed down and took a deep breath, once more wiping her tears away. "What's got you sitting away from everyone and crying?"

"A lot of stuff." Rosita sniffled and sighed. "Too much guilt… it's really eating away at me… I'm just— just not sure what to do with my life right now." She laughed nervously and cracked a weak smile. "What are you doing out here?" She asked.

"Me? Too crowded… never been a fan of crowds." She said getting closer to her. "Mind if I sit down and chat, maybe try and make you feel better?"

"Good luck." Rosita sniffled again and attempted to dry her cheeks. "I can't recall seeing you before, what's your name?"

"Debbie." The woman replied as she sat down next to her. "What's in the bag?" She asked pointing to the little bag that was sitting in front of Rosita's feet. Rosita perked up and grabbed her bag, pulling out a lavender colored sweater.

"Sweaters! They're so soft… plus I really needed some new ones." She smiled gleefully showing them off. "I can't wait until it's cold enough to wear these!"

"They look really nice." She said smiling warmly at Rosita. She took a look into Rosita's bright and glossy brown eyes and frowned. "Look, I don't know you, but would you like to take a little walk away from here and talk about things?"

Rosita looked back towards the fair, and bit her lip as she thought. The wind slightly blew her hair around as she sat for a moment. She turned towards Debbie, and sighed.

"I… I really should go find Eugene… but… that's the whole reason I'm here in the first place." A tear streamed down her face once more as she looked at the other woman. "Okay… just a quick one." She stuffed her sweater back into the bag and stood up and stretched a little. "Then you're more than welcome to come back and hang out with me, I need more friends anyway." She blushed.

Debbie stood up and smiled at her, and took a look at the fair. "Yeah, that'd be nice… I just got to this community so I certainly need some more friends." The two began to walk away from the fair down the road as the bald woman once again grabbed onto the hilt of her weapon.

"So…" Rosita began. "I'll give you some backstory first… I first met Eugene back in Houston, he was with this man named Abraham..." she began as the two continued away from the fair.


	12. Ezekiel

"Alpha…" the larger, rugged man said walking up to the the Whisperer leader, as she overlooked the fair from the edge of the woods. "We got all but one prepared for you, and she may turn at any time…"

"Good…" She said producing a machete, and holding it tightly in her hand. "Get the wagon ready and prep it to bring the bodies. Good use may just come of them, even without the heads…"

Alpha was now changed out of her fair attire and back in her black outfit she was usually seen wearing. Alpha turned to talk, but the sounds a horse's gallop alerted her. A slightly chubby, dreaded black man on horse came into view, riding past the two in a hurry. Alpha recognized the man from earlier in the day, before she began the process of capturing the survivors. She gave the man next to her a look.

"We have room for one more, get him."

Ezekiel rode on, his dreads blowing back as the horse galloped quickly down the road. The sound of another horse alerted him, and he turned back around to see another man closing in on horseback as well.

"Did Maggie send you? I told her I can find her myself!" He yelled back to the man. The man ignored and worked to close the gap between them. Ezekiel turned and gave him a look once more as the sound of the horse's hooves against the road got even louder.

Now that he was closer, Ezekiel took a good look at the man. Not one he ever recognized before, odd seeing as Ezekiel tried to at least be familiar with everyone in the communities. A physically imposing man, with a sizeable scar on his face looked back at him, only hatred and coldness in his eyes. Ezekiel went to speak before he even noticed the sword in the man's hands, something he failed to stop until that moment.

The sword slashed through the air, and sliced deep in the right hind thigh of the horse, creating a large gash which bled quickly. The horse collapsed, knocking Ezekiel off as he hit the road with force. Ezekiel's horse whinnied frantically as it tried to get back on all four, as he crawled towards his cane that was resting a few feet from him.

"You'll attract the dead, quiet now…" the man said walking up to the horse, and driving his sword down into its neck. Blood gushed from the large hole as he pulled it back out, the sounds of the horse quickly dying out. Ezekiel grabbed his cane as the man walked slowly towards him, and used it to help himself up.

"The only dead around here…" Ezekiel said as the man began his swing of his sword. "Will be you!" Ezekiel pulled the blade out of the cane and blocked the swing just as it nearly made contact with his body.

The man stepped back in surprise, and readied his sword. He stared straight into Ezekiel's eyes, and which were burning with rage. Ezekiel's face had become bloodied from the fall, a cut opened up on his left cheek and slowly trickling down his face.

"We like your swords… I want yours." The man said with a gruff voice. Ezekiel took notice of the sword, one that Earl Sutton had made for the Hilltop guards. Ezekiel charged the man, taking a heavy swipe at the man, who blocked it with ease. Ezekiel regained his composure quickly and this time slashed from the side, which just nicked the man's right arm, before he moved out of the way.

The man kicked Ezekiel in the knee right away, ignoring the small cut he received. Ezekiel let out a small cry as he was brought down to one knee, and noticing the man going for another swing. He rolled out of the way quickly, the sword hitting the road and ricocheting off the pavement.

Ezekiel took a slash at the man's leg, cutting across his shin in the front. The man let out a grunt, and charged a now standing Ezekiel, the two seeming to make the exact same moves as their swords clinked together.

"Your friends…" the man began as the two made contact once more, and both pushed their blades against each other. "are going to die…" the man pushed hard against Ezekiel, causing him to stumble backwards a bit. "... and you will join them."

The man slashed at Ezekiel, cutting across his left collarbone, and hitting his leg on the downward motion. Ezekiel let out a loud cry, and in an act of desperation, quickly slashed his sword, making contact with the man, who was finally caught by surprise, across his chest. His shirt was cut clean through, and blood quickly began to pool around the wound into the cloth of his shirt. Ezekiel stood up slowly as the man clutched his chest, stumbling back a bit.

"You will not… kill my friends…" Ezekiel huffed as he struggled to breath, finally on his feet once more. He clutched the hilt of his sword tightly as the man also regained as much composure as possible, and once again, this time even slower, began to charge the Kingdom leader. "... and you shall not kill me!"

The man took a large swing, as if he was swinging for a home run, seemingly aiming for the neck for a clean decapitation. Ezekiel was faster, however, and managed to dodge the slower and charged swing by side stepping it to the left. Ezekiel drove the tip of his sword deep into the mid section of the man, and with incredible force drove the blade clean through his body, and out his back.

The man dropped his sword to the ground, and gasped in shock. His body went limp after a few seconds, as Ezekiel pulled his sword out of him with a slight struggle. The man crumpled to the road, blood beginning to pool around his still breathing but motionless body.

Ezekiel let out a manic laugh and tried to capture his breath, the fight taking much of his energy and strength away from him. Ezekiel looked to the man's horse, that had ran down the road during the skirmish, and began to walk slowly towards it. He stopped, and turned around with intentions for his cane, but was instead met with the two barrels of a sawed off shotgun, aimed directly at his face.

Ezekiel stood frozen as he recognized the woman holding it, the same bald woman who had watched him closely earlier as he talked to Pete. He had seen her many times during that fair… seemingly with many different people. The man groaning one of his final breaths made him realize he had also seen him at the fair, walking around the horses as Ezekiel saddled up.

The woman stared coldly into Ezekiel's eyes, a look of pure hatred on her face he has not seen since the days of the Saviors rule, but this look was even worse than that. As Ezekiel failed to make even a sound, the gun swung off to the side, and then back into the side of Ezekiel's right temple, knocking him down hard into the pavement, his sword dropping next to him as his vision went to black.


	13. Epilogue

Ezekiel awoke, pain searing from his wounds now. He let out a slight whimper and tried to move, without success. As he attempted to move, he soon came to the realization that his hands were bound behind him tightly, the rope digging into his skin. He lifted his head from the dirt and looked around at members from each community, also bound and laying around in a U shaped formation. Ezekiel laid directly across from the dead body of Tammy Rose, her head already removed from her body. Both were at the ends of the U formation. Next to her was Larry, one of the people who was serving alcohol earlier that morning, his body also lifeless, though blood still oozed from the hole in his neck, something different from Tammy.

The bald headed woman stood in front of her latest victim, Josh from Alexandria. Another man stood in the middle and overlook each person bound on the ground, holding a small knife. Ezekiel watched as the woman took one final swing down, chopping Josh's head off from his body. She stepped back and looked to Olivia, who was clearly shaking from fear.

Alpha picked Olivia up by grabbing her hair, and forcing her to look up at her. Alpha took her machete and slid it clean across the throat of Olivia, her skin and flesh parting as blood poured out, and the life went away from Olivia's helpless eyes. Next to Ezekiel, Rosita began to sob loudly, and look at him with hope in her eyes.

Ezekiel still was bleeding from his wounds, himself feeling drained. But, he still attempted to free himself from his restraints as he ignored the sounds of the machete against flesh. He looked up once more and noticed her moving to Erin, who struggled and attempted to avoid Alpha's hands.

The other man went over to stop her from her extreme thrashing, and stopped surveying the rest. Ezekiel noticed off to his side as Luke from Alexandria, one of the newer arrivals, managed to free his hands. He quickly began work on the man to his right, Ken from the hilltop as the man finally held Erin down, allowing Alpha to take a wild swing and separate nearly half of her neck from her body.

Another quick swing had Erin's head falling to the ground and rolling away from her body. The man dropped Erin's body and as Alpha turned to focus on Carson, Luke tackled her, knocking her machete away from her and causing both to fall to the ground. Ken managed to free Amber and fell back, clutching his leg as she got up quickly.

"Go! Get help!" Ken screamed frantically as Amber got to her feet in a rush, and began to run away. As Alpha and Luke struggled on the ground, the other man wrapped his arms around Luke's body, and pulled him off of her. Ken began to work on Oscar's restraints as Amber began to run through the tree lines.

An arrow flew past Ken, and he turned in horror towards Amber as it pierced her in the bottom of her neck, causing her to drop to her knees as she struggled to breathe, before falling backwards. An archer, unseen to the others before, stood by a cart still holding his bow, his face covered in the mask of the dead.

Luke and the other man began to struggle over his knife as Alpha grabbed her shotgun. The man managed to shove Luke just enough to give her a clean shot, and she fired once into the gut of Luke, hitting her target perfectly. Luke flew back a few inches, and laid on the ground, a little life still left in him as he moved his arms around in a daze.

Ken struggled with Oscar's ties as the man came towards him, and as Ken attempted to get away from the man. He grabbed Ken's shirt and plunged the knife deep into the right side of his chest. He quickly ripped it out and left Ken bleeding and moaning softly on the ground as Alpha delivered the final blow to Luke. The remaining survivors final glimmer of hope had been put out, as Alpha finally went back to Carson.

She delivered one fatal chop down onto his neck which managed to completely remove his head from his body. Blood flung back as she pulled the machete back up, spraying onto the other survivors. Alpha turned and took a look at the final four left, as the other two men began to get the bodies into the cart.

Rosita began sobbing uncontrollably, struggling to free herself as Alpha walked towards them slowly. Ken had managed to crawl and rest himself on the back of Oscar, who was frozen in fear as the feet of Alpha appeared in front of his face. Ken slowly worked at the ties before looking up at Alpha, blood dripping from his mouth.

"I'm… sorry… I tried…" Ken said weakly as Alpha pulled him off of Oscar and began chopping down on his neck, blood being flung over the other three. Across from Ezekiel, Tammy's head began to reanimate, slowly biting at nothing. The one man who had guarded Alpha placed a sack around it, and collected it quickly.

"Be strong Rosita…" Ezekiel said softly to her as Alpha walked back in front of Oscar, grabbing him by his beard and yanking his head up towards her. She sliced along his neck quickly, and dropped him once more as he began to choke on his own blood.

"Just be strong Rosita!" Ezekiel yelled now, as Rosita stopped crying. She looked over at Ezekiel and made eye contact with him, nodding at him as the machete came down onto Oscar twice in quick succession. Alpha stepped in front of Rosita, and stood there for a moment.

"Just do it…" Rosita pleaded to her. The tears have stopped but her voice was still shaky and weak. Alpha gently grabbed her body and pulled her up, getting Rosita to her knees. Rosita took a look into Alpha's eyes. The seconds felt like hours as Alpha and Rosita looked each other over carefully. A quick swipe of the machete across her neck came only a moment later, spraying her blood over the face of both Alpha and Ezekiel.

Rosita stayed in her position on her knees for a moment. She choked silently on her blood before slumping over to the left, collapsing to the ground. Alpha took one final swing to separate her head, moving onto Ezekiel. She stood in front of him for a moment, staring down at him.

"On your knees." She said. Ezekiel slowly got to his knees and looked up at her with a look that matched her hatred. "You killed one of my best fighters… though I felt he was going to challenge me for my title. So… I guess I have to thank you for making it easier for me."

"You must be the 'Alpha' I've been told about." Ezekiel said to her, huffing as he tried to ignore the pain. He ignored her words, and only wanted answers. "You have that daughter… don't you? I hope you know you just killed a pregnant woman..." He said angrily..

"It means nothing to me…" She said softly, glancing over to Rosita's dead body. "Our borders have been crossed far too many times… we told you not to do it, yet you chose no to listen. This had to be done..." She glanced down at her machete, dripping with blood from multiple people.

"This is an act of war! Our communities will not forget what you have done! You're killing loved ones!" Ezekiel cried out. Alpha gripped her machete tightly and looked down at the man.

"This was no act of war, just a warning. You don't want to see what more we can, and will do." She told him coldly. Ezekiel winced in pain as he moved and stood up to face her directly, something Alpha allowed him to do. Ezekiel looked like a tired, old man, not the proud king he displayed years ago. He was defeated, and both of them knew this.

"Vengeance shall come to you…" he said to her softly. He did not let down the gaze he held onto her eyes. Alpha looked him back in the eyes and scoffed at him. Alpha nodded and swiped across wide, slicing Ezekiel's neck, dropping him instantly.

"Maybe… But… it won't come from you." She said as she looked down at the man. He wiggled a little bit, groaning sounds coming from his bloodied body. He shifted his eyes towards her, looking up at her as he saw her take one final swing down towards him. The machete heading towards him was the last the the king saw, before everything went black.

Alpha took a look around and surveyed the area of the slaughter, the two men still working on packing the bodies onto the cart. Alpha placed her machete back into her sheath and went towards the man formerly named Jack.

"Collect the heads and transport them to the border location… and hurry up. She said handing him a burlap sack. "Hurry up and get there, I'm going to ride out to the camp and meet with the boy. I believe his father went out to find him…" She took a look at he bloodied U shaped formation once more, some of the heads beginning to turn now. "Surely, this will deliver a powerful enough message... they'll regret ever crossing into our territory…" she grabbed the machete still in her sheath, and held it tightly. "And if they ever do it again… we'll just have to kill every last one of them."


End file.
